22
by hbhs12
Summary: My entry for JaylaHeart's One-Shot Day 2013! It's Amber's 22nd birthday and at first she's upset because she thinks everyone's forgotten, but find out what happens when five of our favorite Anubis girls reunite for a day in Paris! A songfic loosely based on my favorite singer, Taylor Swift's Song and Music Video!


**Thank you so much for giving this a chance! If you've read my other stories, you'll notice this one's a bit lighter, but I hope you'll still like it! If not, thanks for deciding to read this one, and feel free to check out my other stories if you feel like it! It would really mean a lot:) So on with the story...(heads up, it is all in Amber's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or its characters, anything Taylor Swift related, or social media related. I only own my storylines and OCs!**

When I removed my fuschia silk sleeping mask, Saturday morning, my eyes fluttered open. I stretched, moving to a sitting position on my queen-sized bed that was drenched in various shades of pink. I looked around, instantly remembering it was my 22 birthday. "Eeep!" I squealed, throwing back the covers and bounding down the hall, down the stairs to the kitchen.

I was frazzled when I saw no presents or special breakfast prepared for me. A note on the island scrawled, _**Happy Birthday Darling! I'm sorry I can't be there this morning, I'll see you later. Love, Dad.**_

After fashion school, I'd become quite good and had even cut a few deals with stores to sell my designs, I just wasn't profiting all that much yet. After all, I had only been finished for a year, but while I was waiting for my designs to take off, daddy had agreed, it would be best for me to stay at home.

Disappointed, I shuffled back to my room and grabbed my bedazzled phone. I threw myself backwards into a chair upon realizing no one had texted me, tweeted me, made a cute Instagram birthday collage, or even wrote a birthday wish on my Facebook wall. _I can't believe everyone forgot about my birthday. _I thought, frowning, with my arms crossed.

I jumped at my phone's buzzing. It was a text from Patricia. _Finally! _My voice groaned in my mind. I plugged in my pass code and opened the message _**Want to meet Joy and I at the French café for breakfast at 9? **_

I looked at the clock at the top of the screen _8:15_. _Umm sure...anything else to tell me? _I hinted in my reply.

_Uhh yeah, actually...could you pay today? _She typed back quickly.

_Really, your asking me to pay for your food ON MY BIRTHDAY?! _ I fumed to myself, managing to say **_Fine. See you there._**

I pulled myself up and over to my closet. I couldn't even wear something new and pretty. I settled on a butter yellow chiffon smock that came to my elbows, and flowed freely below the thin brown belt on my waist. My brown leather tote and wedges matched perfectly. I next went to the bathroom, setting down my bag, to brush my teeth, then curled my hair into loose ringlets, and put on natural looking make-up. I finished my look with my gold locket necklace and charm bracelet, before plumping my lips with a bit of sparkly pink lip gloss and heading out the door.

I arrived at the café before Patricia and Joy, and decided to order a chocolat chaud (just hot chocolate) because I could afford to eat whatever I wanted on my birthday. I sat down at the only table still open, a round, rustic six-top, near the door.

Patricia and Joy waltzed in at 9:15. "Sorry Ambs...traffic," Patricia lied.

"You walked," I snapped, making a face, because I knew their school, Brunel University, was only a five minute walk from here.

"Okay...it was my fault," Joy sighed. "I promise it will be worth it though..."

"What do to mean worth it?" I called after her, stomping my feet under the table, as she and Patricia walked back outside, disappearing in the opposite direction. _Great, now they've just left me alone, and I'm sitting here like a loser._

Two minutes later, saw them scurrying back, two others were with them! The four girls walked into the restaurant shouting "Happy Birthday Amber!"

"Oh you didn't forget!" I exclaimed, delightedly, jumping up from the table to go hug them. I now knew the other two girls were none other than Mara and KT.

"How could we forget your birthday?" Mara wondered, embracing me.

"Besides who could forget Princess Millington's birthday when she reminds us...all the time?" Patricia teased.

Joy adjusted, then looked at her watch. "I've got a schedule to keep, we have a half an hour to eat breakfast!"

"A schedule, what are we doing?" I asked, clearly the only one left out of the loop.

"In honor of your birthday, I have planned an entire day in Paris for all of us!" Joy clarified.

"So I'm not paying for breakfast?" I questioned, but when they just laughed and walked back to the table, I took it as a no.

We all ordered different kinds of crêpes and chatted while we ate, catching up and talking about today. "You'll be happy to know that shopping is first on the list Amber!" Joy informed me.

"Aww you guys really are the best!" I said, in a happy-whine sort of way. "KT, I can't believe you came all the way from America just to be here on my birthday...it just makes me wish..."

"Wish what?" a familiar voice asked, mischeviously. I peered over my shoulder to see Nina, my best friend in the entire world, standing behind me. Now I had nothing left to wish for, except maybe gifts.

* * *

After our rather loud, ecstatic reunion, the six of us finished breakfast and nearly missed our train to Paris. We all stood admiring the city when we arrived, I think now they understood why it was one of my favorite places.

"On ee vah!" Joy attempted to read from her touristy conversational French book. "Let's go!"

"Ahh on y va!" Nina corrected, more fluidly.

"Oh right, I forgot you speak French," Joy muttered, a bit embarrassed at her skills.

"I'll help you!" Nina reassured. "Now let's get shopping ladies!"

"We'll have to take the Metro to the good shops!" I announced, leading the way to the closest underground train.

"Salut! Bienvenue!" a woman greeted as we walked into the cheerful, little boutique, painted a faint blush color.

"We don't..." I started.

"Merci!" Nina interrupted with a smile. "Nous sommes venues de l'Angleterre, desolée."

"You guys wait here!" Joy spazzed, as she took off towards a rack of clothes.

We had all ended up in the dressing room, each trying on an outfit selected by Joy. I spun around, studying my white, collared short sleeve blouse. It was edged with black and tucked into black, high waisted skinny jeans cuffed at my ankle above horrible red saddle shoes. "I'm not wearing this Joy!" I protested.

"Please come out! I want to see!" she pleaded, when I opened the door she shoved a bowler hat and red heart-framed sunglasses on me. "Now you look totally hipster chic!"

The rest of the girls came out and we all admired each other, laughing. Patricia looked the most like herself, wearing dark wash skinny jeans with black combat boots and a loose gray scoop-neck tee-shirt tucked in. I think Mara looked the most ridiculous with her navy blue, flouncy pants, scattered with cream colored flowers, a heathered, cream colored v-neck, tan flats and black rectangular framed glasses. I couldn't help but wonder who would buy KT's army green tank top, That was under a denim jacket. The cut fabric strands at the bottom flared over her black leggings, which were tucked into studded-toed combat boots. Nina's acid wash shorts and white button-up seemed pointless under the oversized red and white striped cardigan, whose pattern almost seemed Christmas like. Then, finally, there was Joy, sporting a light blue, collared crop tank with coral flowers, that knotted at her waist over distressed, medium wash jeans, cuffed like mine. She polished the look with a yellow polka-dotted bandana, rolled into a headband, and dark tinted sunglasses, the same shape as the glasses Mara wore.

The streets outside and the store became more and more crowded with the late morning rush, but Joy insisted that we all put on her bright red lipstick and take a picture. That single picture turned into many as we started goofing off, posing, recording videos. We giggled and smiled and sang together in the store, oblivious to the other customers, before I told them, "I'm buying it!"

"Buying what?" KT asked, her smile changed to a grimace, ruining Mara's picture of them.

"The outfit," I stated, blatantly. "I don't have anything like it and you only get one twenty-second birthday, right?"

"Right!" the other five chorused back.

"I'm doing it too!" Nina exclaimed.

"Ehh why not!" Joy chimed in.

A few minutes later, all six of us hit the Paris streets, like entirely new people, well other than Patricia. Of all the outfits we could've found, I certainly wasn't expecting us to look like this after hours of shopping in the City of Lights, but at least we were having fun.

Next on Joy's agenda was a trip to the French Riviera, it was her attempt at "ditching the city scene", but it still seemed pretty crowded. We splurged on a bottle of Sauternes, a sweet white wine, to sip with the Beaufort cheese and crackers we found to munch on.

"To the best birthday a girl could ask for," I proposed a toast, as I stared out at the deep blue water rolling in, from our lounging spot above the sand. The island of large rocks, created a warm cocoon for us.

"Cheers!" my friends chimed, we each clinked our glasses together before swallowing a quick gulp of wine. For a few moments we were all quiet, just admiring the view.

"The water looks just like Fabian's eyes," Nina muttered, sounding sad. They had recently broken up for only the second time since high school and she'd told me it was hard on her, but I was confident they'd be back together soon.

"Don't worry about that dweeb right now, Nina," Patricia discouraged. "Besides, at least you don't have a cocky weasel face for an ex."

We all laughed and KT did her best impression, including saying, "But don't you miss me Yacker? I'm the Osirian," and "You're the girl from my dream."

We were rolling, even though some of us missed those dumb boys, it felt pretty good to vent. "Well none of you had Jerome cheat on you... with Willow!" Mara added.

"I'm the one that fell for him as part of our prank!" Joy screeched.

"And what about Alfie?" I piped up. "That boy would have literally done anything for me."

"Yeah he would have!" Mara agreed. "But Amber, how about that meathead, Mick?"

"At least he was pretty," I defended with a giggle.

"We'll never forget them, that's for sure!" Joy joked.

"I still don't know if I want to," Nina said, gloomily. We all quieted, KT grabbed Nina's shoulder soothingly, an apologetic look on her face.

"To be honest...I think I still love my stupid cocky flirt, too," Patricia admitted, her cheeks flushing.

"To finding the right guy!" Joy toasted. Once again we tapped glasses and swallowed back a sip.

"Oh my god, what is that guy doing?" Nina shouted, noticing a man undressing himself down on the sand.

"Look that girl's taking off her clothes too!" Joy alerted, disturbed. We soon saw many beach goers doing the same.

"Joy, you brought us to a nude beach?!" Patricia huffed.

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know!" Joy apologized.

"You know what?" Mara interrupted, standing up and pulling off her white, cotton cover up. "Let's do something crazy!"

"Whoa! Who are you and what have you done with my friend Mara?" I asked, shocked at what she was implying.

"I'm in!" Joy said, excitedly, hopping up.

"We cannot do this," Nina protested, still sitting.

I debated in my mind before jumping up and saying, "We can and will!"

"Why do I listen to you guys?" Patricia groaned, smiling embarrassedly, as both she and Nina lifted themselves from the ground, and we all stripped.

Hand in hand, the six of us bee-lined for the cold aqua waves. We weren't quite as ready as the other beach guests to just stand around bearing it all.

It was about four thirty by the time we regrouped, redressed, and decided to go visit the Eiffel Tower and Mont-Marche. The perfectly clear blue sky today allotted breath-taking views of the city.

We were all looking a bit worn out and haggard, so Joy suggested we check in to our hotel room that she'd booked for the night and freshen up, rather than try to fit in more sight-seeing, before this evening's excursion.

It was a giant suite with three bedrooms of of a common room, overlooking the streets. Nina and I took the room with the king sized bed to share, while Patricia and Joy, and KT and Mara each got their own full beds. Everything in the room was a crisp white, with accents of gold and amythest.

I sauntered over to the door after three resounding knocks. "Amber Millington?" The waiter, in his white button up with black pants, a black vest and bow tie asked. I saw he had a silver platter atop a white table-clothed cart.

"I'm Amber Millington, but we didn't order anything," I explained.

"I have been given specific orders to get this to you," he insisted, rolling the cart past me into the room and pulling out a vase of pink roses from below, before exiting the room.

I opened the lid of the platter, out of curiosity and confusion, under which a round Dacquoise cake sat, topped with a big chocolate flower reading **_Happy 22nd Birthday Amber! _**

I snapped a picture, as I yelled, "Guys you have to come try this with me!"

"Ooh, it turned out even better than I expected!" Joy bragged when she saw it.

"It's beautiful, I love it!" I cooed, wrapping her into a hug from the side.

"Yum!" KT said, licking her lips as she admired it.

"When do we get to eat it?" Patricia asked, impatiently.

"Nina! Mara!" I called, they came running, I handed everyone a fork from the plate on the cart, then answered Patricia, "Now!"

We forewent the plates and gobbled up all of the cake's almond, chocolate, hazelnutty goodness in a matter of minutes.

"My god that was amazing," KT noted, her mouth still full of cake.

"Mm-hmm!" the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Okay we still have one more thing on the to do list! Go get cleaned up!" Joy ordered.

* * *

Perceived as taking the most time to get ready, I was allowed to shower first. When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Nina, perched on the window seat, reading a thick book.

"The Iliad?" KT asked. "I had to read that last semester for my Greek Mythology class."

"It's awful isn't it?" Nina complained.

Mara emerged from her bedroom holding up two outfit choices, but upon seeing Nina reading panicked, "Oh no I've got a report due Monday! Oxford girls don't wait until the last minute to do schoolwork!"

"Forget about it for today! You'll just have to do it tomorrow!" I instructed, nonchalantly shrugging. "Wait! I dont have a dress to wear! Oh no! I can't wear this out!"

"Are you sure you don't have something to wear Amber?" Mara asked, coyly, as if she were up to something. "I mean you could always wear whichever outfit I dont choose."

I tried to hide my disgust, I mean not that Mara's clothes are ugly...for Mara. "Thanks Mara, how thoughtful," I managed, gritting my teeth through my fake smile.

"Or here, c'mon," Nina persuaded, getting up, "I'll let you try on something of mine."

I followed Nina to our bedroom, KT and Mara were behind me in the doorway and for some reason, Patricia and Joy were sitting on the bed. Then I saw it. "My first present you guys shouldn't have!" I squealed, rushing over to the shiny pink parcel with a huge bow that rested on my pillow. I ripped off the paper, slid out the white cardboard box and opened the lid. The mini dress I pulled out was body hugging with a racerback. The neckline was also a bit higher, with rows of sparkles that draped from one shoulder to the other. "Oh its beautiful! Where did you find it?"

"I found it while I was picking out our other outfits this morning," Joy explained, smiling. "Everyone agreed you had to have it, so it's from all of us."

"Thank you guys! It's perfect!" I chirped, beaming, then held the dress up to myself, admiring.

"Aww we're so glad you like it Ambs!" Mara cooed.

"I call the shower next!" KT yelled, jogging away towards the bathroom.

"Good! We've got dinner reservations in..." Joy paused to look at the clock on the night stand. "AN HOUR AND A HALF!"

"Joy chill! That's plenty of time!" Patricia retorted, giggling.

"Maybe for you!" I defended, standing up to plug in the curling iron Joy said I could borrow, as I muttered my list of things left to do quietly aloud. "I have to do my hair, get dressed, do my makeup, find shoes..."

* * *

I knew all of my prepping was worth it when the taxi dropped us off at L'Astrance. It's simple, upscale modern decor screamed high class. I followed Joy to hostess stand, "Hello reservations for Millington at 8."

"Yes this way," The hostess sneered, leading the six of us to a round table near the center of the dining room. I wondered why she was being so rude since as a hostess, it was typically part of the job to be inviting. However, our waiter ended up not being much better and by the way they were turning people away and the fullness of the restaurant, I determined they could act however they wanted and people would probably still come. It also made me realize how long ago the girls had started planning this day and appreciate them even more.

After we chose the five course meal with wine pairings, I admired table, the glass plates we had, each a different color, added a pop of brightness to the all-white linens. I couldn't deny that the food was delicious. Here, the chef did not prepare from a menu, but rather, chose what to whip up for diners based on the number of courses they choose. Each course, including the palate-cleansers and surprise mini courses in between surprised my taste buds with flavors I never would've thought to use together or had never had before. The desserts even came with a set order to be eaten in.

I wouldn't have traded anything for the one-of-a-kind experience, but I would admit that I was becoming tired of feeling judged by both other guests and the staff, so it was time to head to one last place.

We took another taxi to the Oberkampf district, which was only about 10 minute ride away from the restaurant. Joy finally revealed that she'd planned for us to do a bit of Parisian clubbing. I was pretty sure nightlife wasn't Mara's typical priority and she seemed a bit stressed, but it was nothing a few drinks couldn't change. It was time to let loose!

The first place we found was called Panic Room, it sort of had a hip grunge theme, so we decided to try it. The guard let us in without question, but who wouldn't, we looked hot tonight! I sauntered up to the bar and requested a round of Pink Limousines, "On me!" I told the girls. The bartender shook the fruity cocktails and slid them to us on a tray. "YOTO!" I yelled over the bumping music.

"What?!" Nina screeched back, probably because it was hard to hear, but also because she didn't understand my made-up phrase.

"YOTO! You're only 22 once!" I sassed, rolling my eyes goofily with my hand on my hip.

They laughed and answered, "WOOOH!" before we all downed our drinks. "Another round!" Joy told the bartender.

We probably downed four drinks before hitting the dance floor. Mara and Nina both looked a bit wobbly and I was positive neither of them had taken in as much alcohol in one day as today. We were probably all a bit on the tipsy side though.

The mirrors on the walls made it fun to watch ourselves and snap pictures. As I took a selfie, I noticed a familiar freckled red-head approaching clumsily from behind. I turned to face her and the rest of my friends, realizing it was Willow Jenks who we went to Anubis with.

"Willow what are you doing here?!" KT asked excitedly.

"SQUEE! I knew... I knew I recognized you guys!" she squealed, her words slurring.

"Come join us Willow!" Mara invited. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't seem to understand anyone. "This is so fun! Why are you guys in Paris?"

"It's Amber's birthday!" Joy explained to her.

"Oh Happy B-Birthday!" she stuttered, throwing her arms around me.

"Thanks Willow!" I said meekly, patting her back, before wriggling free. "I think I need another drink."

_I think drunk Willow is even worse than normal Willow!_ I thought to myself, shuddering as I shoved my way through the crowd to a bar stool. I looked at the list and decided to go for a drink called The Parrot. It was a bit strong but I sucked it down anyhow. "Care for another?" a sexy masculine voice asked in a French accent, sitting down beside me.

I studied his short chocolatey side-swept waves, sea-green eyes and sharp jaw line, then agreed, coolly, "sure."

"Two," he ordered. He looked like a total bad boy, with the popped collar leather jacket, over a mostly unbuttoned pin-striped dress shirt, and distressed jeans, but his mischevious grin and voice were what I couldn't resist.

I realized it was almost 11:30, and I'd polished off a good three drinks, sitting and talking with Jean. We had only met an hour ago, but I already felt head over heels.

"I..." I started to say to Jean.

"Excuse me but you're Amber Millington right, the Perfectly Pink fashion designer right?" a young brunette interrupted, referencing my line.

"Yeah I am, how did you..." I responded, excited that someone knew who I was, but sad to have to end my conversation with Jean.

"Oh your work is fantastic, I'm an intern for Elle magazine, it would be great if we could talk to you sometime!" she cut me off again.

"Are you serious?! That would be incredible!" I exclaimed, practically jumping up and down. _Elle magazine wanted me! _

"Great! If you'll give me your number, I'll try to get in touch with you next week." I gave her my cell number, then she said, "Now are you here with anyone, I'd love to get a few photos of you out on the town."

"Yeah, it's actually my birthday, my friends are over there," I pointed, and let her turn around to look, before quickly taking Jean by suprise and locking my lips to his.

"Over there, the dirty blonde, two redheads, three brunettes and the two boys?" she asked.

"Yep!" I told her, leading the way, turning over my shoulder to send Jean a quick wink.

As we approached the group, I realized the boys weren't two new friends, it was Eddie and Fabian. "What are _they _doing here?" I asked the girls grumpily.

Eddie and Fabian cheered "Happy Birthday!" while trying to hug me, but I stopped them, shoving each of my palms against their foreheads.

Fabian stood upright again first, trying to explain himself, "well we we're already in Paris and its possible someone here put up a photo on Instagram and tagged the place. We thought it would be fun to crash the party."

"Joy..." I muttered, she pursed her lips and looked away, I knew it was her, then I turned back to the guys! "You are not ruining my girls night!"

"Amber!" Nina hollered.

"Fine you can stay," I caved. "C'mon, let's let..."

The girl from Elle realized I meant her, "Sylvie," she smiled.

"Okay Sylvie from Elle is taking our picture!" I informed, cozying up to my friends.

"We're going to be in Elle!" Joy squealed. We all laughed.

"Souriez!" she cried out, I think it was like say cheese, so I smiled. "Thank you so much! Talk to you soon!" she did the European kiss on each cheek before scurrying away.

"How amazing is that?!" I bragged.

"Amber you're gonna be famous!" KT congratulated. I shook my body excitedly.

Eddie ruined the moment moaning, "I'm hungry..."

"Actually breakfast sounds really good right now," I admitted upset that my excitedness had been overshadowed, but thinking that all the dancing and drinking had burned through my dinner.

"Breakfast at midnight!" Nina screamed, tipsily.

"Wait someone has to take care of Willow..." Mara pointed out. We saw her dancing alone in the corner. _Totally gone, _i thought.

"Well Eddie and I could..." Patricia suggested, flirtily, rubbing Eddie's shoulder.

"All right, thanks," I agreed. I saw their break up was clearly a spoof and I figured they'd be hooking up before we even got back to the room.

The group parted ways, our group, now with Fabian replacing Patricia, told the cab driver to take us anywhere that serves breakfast.

We stopped at a little café and sat down to order. I thought about what people said, about birthdays. That they're the best ones if you can't remember them. But I thought to myself that even with the serious hangover I would probably have tomorrow, I didn't want to forget today...I didn't want to forget birthday 22...probably the greatest day of my life.

I took in my friends expressions, wondered how Willow would feel tomorrow, laughed to myself about Eddie and Patricia, and secretly admired Nina and Fabian's sweetness together and how they always took it slow. My phone screen lit up on the table._ It's Jean. So you're really a designer, huh? _I wondered if he'd overheard me telling Sylvie, but I didn't care, it was like the icing on the cake, or in this case, an amazing day.

**Yay! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! It was so much fun to write, I actually looked up a lot of stuff for it though, so lots of facts, places and drinks are real! I also recommend listening to the real song, 22, if you haven't because it's so fun! You guys are awesome:)**

**Cover photo credit: Nickutopia Staff, . 2012. Photograph. Nickutopia Web. 30 Jul 2013. 2012/11/18/ana-mulvoy-ten-attends-the-2012-teennic k-halo-awards/.**


End file.
